


Сны

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Рей кажется, что перерубить ее ментальную связь с Кайло Реном – это хорошая идея. Зря.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

> Рей по сути занимается селфхармом. Хронологически события происходят между "Последними джедаями " и "Восхождением Скайвокера".

Сначала это была просто идея.

Рей жила передышкой и пыталась собраться с силами — собраться с силами трудно, когда чуть что тебя вырывает из мыслей: «Примите передачу, вас вызывают»! Дрожь в Силе за секунду до того, как их двоих сконнектит, была почти щекотной, как же надоело — любая мысль могла превратиться в звонок.

Она это прекратит — перестанет отзываться. Перестанет звать (случайно). Даже думать перестанет. Ей не нужна ни сеансы связи, ни дрожь, уж тем более ей не сдался переключатель в голове, на котором написано: принимать всегда, отвечать на вызов, направлять сигнал просто в мозг при любых обстоятельствах, спасибо большое.

У нее была идея, и она собиралась сделать все правильно. Сопротивлению это пойдет только на пользу: никто не влезет тебе в душу через полгалактики и не зацепит случайно засекреченную информацию, если ты откажешься отвечать на звонок.

Через прямоугольную выемку под потолком на пол стекал свет — здесь по ночам здорово светил местный спутник. Но она легко засыпала в любых условиях, это была ее сверхспособность. Она не была одна — прикрой глаза и услышишь, как за железными переборками барака люди и не люди дышат, ходят по комнате, медитируют, храпят.

Она бы с радостью махнулась с кем-нибудь за место в комнате с шестью койками в ряд, но ей выдали свою комнату. Это честь. И удобно, наверное, должно быть в своей отдельной комнате.

Хорошо, техника внутри фильтровала местный воздух, снаружи его почти можно было пить, такой влажный, может, из-за него Лея опять начала кашлять? База Сопротивления была забита живыми существами. Но они все были снаружи, а она — здесь, в металлической коробке. Взять бы прямо сейчас свое постельное и попроситься в любую чужую комнату: она могла бы спать на полу, она легко засыпала, это ее сверхспособность.

Рей прикрыла глаза и сделала усилие.

У нее есть цель. Она все поправит.

Краешек дюны тянулся вверх, и она шла, поскальзываясь. Нужно было поднять голову, а то не видно было неба, ноги увязали в песке. Рей переступила на месте — песок лип к обуви, как будто подошва была мокрая, забивался так, что идти было тяжело.

Рей подняла ногу и подтянула к себе: под слоем налипшего песка угадывались ржавые разводы.

***

Сложно не было: она просто перекрыла все свои каналы связи и чувствовала теперь небывалую легкость. Ей даже дышалось легче. В помещениях. Где работала фильтровальная система.

Кто тебя достанет, кто к тебе дозвонится, если ты перерезаешь провод?

Если Финн хотел быть смешным, у него не получалось:

— Выглядишь чудовищно, ты спишь вообще? — он хлопнул ее по плечу и улыбнулся так, как будто при всех разрезал себе грудь и давал ей вложить ладонь себе во внутренности. — Я проездом, но скоро вернусь. Я недолго! Расскажешь мне все, да?

— Ладно, — она обрезала канал связи, она теперь свободнее самого свободного…

— Но серьезно, ты как? — он заглядывал ей в глаза обеспокоенно, и Рей запнулась. Как она? Она в порядке.

Она легонько кивнула:

— Ничего.

— Ты не поверишь, на чем По сейчас летает! Дичь! Я думал, он сумасшедший, но не настолько, не только цвета оставил…

Сколько времени она уже держит блок? Неделю? И ни одного внезапного коннекта днем. Это лучшая идея, которая приходила ей в голову.

Рей осеклась: Финн смотрел на нее пристально.

— Что? — она сморгнула, и внешние звуки вернулись.

— Я говорю, тебе нужно заценить захваченный истребитель. Он огнище просто!

Ага. Обязательно заценит. У нее теперь будут силы на все на свете: она теперь свободна.

***

Стол тянулся от нее в темноту, узкий и металлический, люди по обе стороны от него сидели, выровнявшись, как на подбор с бледными тревожными лицами, может, потому, что форма у них такая темная и на вид жесткая?

О нет.

Она мотнула головой из стороны в сторону, вбирая.

Нет.

Ее тут быть не должно. Где бы это «тут» ни было — это же совещание, да? Сколько их тут: восемь? Десять? Меча под рукой нет, она сможет справиться со всеми? В Первом Ордене натаскивают на ближний бой людей, который всю жизнь просиживают за мониторами? Что, если она просто тихонько уйдет, пройдет мимо стола, мимо штурмовиков, замерших в дверях, мимо…

Рей осеклась.

Конечно она не заметила его сразу. Бен нависал на противоположном конце стола, опираясь костяшками о бликующий материал столешницы — без маски и без печаток, сгорбившаяся темная фигура. Рей против воли быстро заглянула ему в глаза, как будто провела между ними двумя четкую пунктирную линию через всю комнату. У нее на загривке волосы встали дыбом.

Грохнуло — она отскочила в сторону, но бластер в любом случае прошел мимо, ударился о стену у нее за спиной и звякнул о пол. У Бена волосы налипли на виски, он смотрел на нее, не отрываясь.

Бледные люди в форме смотрели ей в ноги — потом на Бена, потом опять — на валяющийся на полу бластер. Интересно, она успеет схватить его раньше, чем Бен дистанционно цапнет ее за горло? Секунды тянулись. И ведь ни один из этих бледных заморышей не глянул ей в глаза, как будто им всем приказали игнорировать ее существование!

А.

Рей медленно подняла подбородок. Она потянулась тронуть бластер ногой и не смогла, нога прошла насквозь: она всё-таки не здесь, где бы «здесь» ни было. Эти белолицые люди ее не видят. Они только видели, как их лидер швырнул бластером о стену — что сказать, дело, наверняка, привычное. Рей нервно хихикнула и привалилась лопатками к жесткому боку перегородки — и провалилась насквозь.

Валик мягко давил ей на шею, одеяло почти сползло на пол. Она вжала голову в плечи — за стеной отчетливо прошлись, через коридор. Рей с трудом сглотнула и приподнялась, выпутавшись из одеяла.

Нужно выйти, подышать местным воздухом. Хватит на сегодня сна.

***

— Я тебе ничего не говорил, но ты слышала? В верхнем командовании шпион!

Может, кто-то из тех бледных людей в черной форме? Может, кто-нибудь, кто устал от того, что их верховный лидер швыряет бластерами в стены.

— Слышишь, Рей?

Он пыталась жевать. В импровизированной столовой обедали на ходу, поскорее, чтобы не задерживаться в тесноте. Она покивала, двигая челюстями:

— Да.

Зря она думает, что все было по-настоящему. Никто от плохих снов не застрахован: где бы она еще увидела Бена в таком виде — как будто он животное, вставшее в стойку? Где бы он еще попытался избавиться от нее, швыряя в нее вещами?

Один плохой сон — ну два плохих сна — это для нее не новость.

***

Рей смотрела на себя со стороны. Она-не-она, она-не-Рей держала меч в руке легко, как будто он ничего не весил, поигрывала рукояткой и переступала с ноги на ногу, босая.

Что это?

Рей оглянулась: почва под ногами была жесткая, не земля, какая-то порода. Небо — грозовое, темное. Ветер тянул за собой тошнотворно-сладкий запах, чуть в отдалении медленно тлели и скалились острыми зубьями обломки. Это что, корабль? Не-она смотрела Рей за спину, и Рей сдалась, развернулась к ней спиной.

У Бена в руках почему-то не было меча, но не-Рей рванулась к нему, не раздумывая — не-ее, значит, не очень заботила чужая безоружность.

Рей моргнула раз — и теперь смотрела со стороны, как не-она делает выпад, жмется к земле, уходит назад. Как они кружат: он — тяжело припадая на ноги, она — легко, как будто ей почти не нужно касаться земли. Как Бен пытается подавить ее, прижимая Силой, как она рвется вперед, делая выпад за выпадом. Как Бен выбивает меч у нее из ладони — меч летит вниз, на ходу высекая искры.

Это будущее?

Не-она отступала медленно. Они молча кружили друг перед другом, неторопливо, оба невооруженные. Наконец Бен вдохнул через нос и сказал:

— В следующий раз…

Он захрипел.

Острый осколок у него в горле темнел. Сначала сероватый, он теперь липко поблескивал, даже издали, Рей видно было. С рваного металлического края текло Бену на грудь и под ноги.

Странно, как много крови бывает в человеке.

Не-Рей сделала шаг назад, тяжело дыша, оскалила зубы, с видимым усилием разжала сжатые кулаки. Кровь не останавливалась, Бен осторожно тронул осколок пальцами — у него было очень удивленное лицо. Хорошо, на черном даже пятен не останется.

Это же не ее мысль. Не может быть, что ее.

Грозовое небо давило Рей на голову. Пахло сладким одуряюще, ветер трепал костер, воняло ржавчиной. Бен рухнул не сразу. Не земле его мелко дергало конвульсиями — его голова, с налипшими на лицо волосами, мерно колотилась затылком о жесткую, каменистую почву.

Рей почувствовала, как накатывает. Она обхватила себя руками — Бен выгибал пальцы, подрагивая на земле, белая фигурка не-Рей подошла и стала прямо над ним — Рей согнулась пополам, и ее вырвало на серый пол ее комнаты.

***

От солнца жгло глаза, но ей все равно было холодно.

— Ты поможешь мне с генератором? Я боюсь, если…

Голоса уплывали, пока губы у Финна продолжали двигаться. Конечно, поможет. Конечно. Конечно.

***

Темный коридор поблескивал металлическими панелями и тянулся вперед, от нее, в темноту. Она знала этот коридор. Она здесь уже была? Трудно было сказать. Рей шла, ведя пальцами по кружевным металлическим выступам.

— Шпионишь, — голос гулко отдался в голове. Обвинительно.

Коридор уходил в сторону, сужался, давил. Потолок опускался — ещё чуть-чуть и она больше не сможет бежать. Она запнулась о пустоту и рухнула вниз, в прорезь люка, в шахту воздуховода.

Почему она почувствовала щекой жёсткий пол? Почему она не могла просто пройти насквозь и падать, падать… Это планета? Пусть падать к центру планеты.

Рей поднялась на ноги. Качнулась, но устояла. Бен сидел к ней спиной, полоска кожи белела у него над кромкой рубашки, где под волосами просматривалась шея.

Живой.

Он живой!

Конечно, она-не-она была не Рей. Ничего не было.

Бен двинул головой — как будто он мог ее учуять, за слипшимися волосами ей все равно толком не было видно его лица, только кончик носа и немного щеку. Хорошо, что…

Рей замерла. Мысль была отвратительная.

Что, если у него в горле — осколок, просто отсюда ей его не видно? Что если когда Бен повернется, у него на груди будет огромное подсохшее пятно, на черном почти неразличимое? Что, если она всё-таки…

Рей попятилась к стене.

Бен медленно поворачивал голову. Вот прояснился висок, вот выступила влажная скула…

Рей грохнула кулаком по переборке — и дернулась, тяжело глотая воздух. Простынь под руками была влажная, как будто во сне она потела литрами. Не удивительно, если снится такое. Рей порывисто вытерла лицо рукавом. Правая ладонь ныла.

Вот и хорошо.

Стоп. Это не ее комната.

***

Медицинский робот ворковал у нее над ухом.

— Я в порядке.

Он протянул к ней металлические лапки, Рей его тормознула, категорично выставив перед собой руку:

— Я в порядке.

— Ты очнулась! — Финн стоял в дверях.

Рей попыталась улыбнуться.

— Ты как? Помнишь, что было?

— Я перегрелась на солнце?

Она помнила, что ей было холодно. И темную спину Бена. И как медленно он поворачивал…

— GH-7 говорит, у тебя все признаки хронического переутомления. Ты что, правда, не спишь?

Рей понизила голос:

— Не хочу никого обижать, но он очень старая модель.

— Но я всё ещё функционирую, — голос у GH-7 был скрипучий, — если хотите так же, как я, вам нужно задуматься о том, чтобы поработать над своим расписанием.

— Да я в порядке! — Рей смотрела на Финна, пытаясь не пересекаться с пронизывающе-проницательным взглядом меддроида. — Честно. Нет, честно.

Вы же не будете колоть мне снотворное? Они же не будут…

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Финн, — она глянула ему в глаза прямо и твердо. — Я контролирую ситуацию.

К вечеру рука опухла.

— Черт, где это ты так? — По в летной куртке и высоких сапогах выглядел как заправский контрабандист. Он присел рядом и кивнул на ее руку — а Рей-то думала, что под крылом да в тени ее совсем не будет видно. Солнце почти закатилось. Небо, насколько из-под крыла ей было видно, пряталось за деревьями и было цвета застоявшейся воды.

— Ничего, зацепила просто.

— Рей.

— А? — она смотрела мимо. Ей не нужно тут понимающих взглядов.

— Ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить.

— Я знаю, — к сожалению. Рей прижалась лицом к коленям. — Все в порядке. Финн был прав, ты и правда на этом летаешь?

Она постучала костяшками по металлическом корпусу. По смотрел так, как будто она не смогла его обмануть. Шприц из медблока прожигал ей карман одним своим присутствием.

***

Хорошо было спать на препаратах — один укол и больше никаких кошмаров. Если закрыть глаза, можно раствориться. Не заслуживающий доверия песок под подошвами можно превратить в реку, не очень быструю, в самый раз. Река тянет тебя, но ты — все еще ты, и ты еще не растворилась.

Рей шагнула назад, и вода лизнула ее ботинки, подобралась к лодыжкам, качнулась. Откуда здесь эти ступени? Стены заканчивались, вода прибывала. Нужно было идти быстрее. Вверх. Вверх. Вода подбиралась к коленям.

(Теплота чужих дрожащих пальцев заполняла собой все. Они были грязные, влажные, перемазанные кровью. Страшно было податься вперед, и страшно было отступить).

Это было так странно: она никогда не видела столько воды, но ее то совсем не пугало. Её покачивало, тепло и успокаивающее. Рей отлично держала броню, вода давила на шлюзы и сдвигала их только тогда, когда Рей прикрывала глаза.

***

— Бодра и полна сил? — Финн улыбался.

— Да! — она светила зубами абсолютно искренне: теперь можно не волноваться. Ночь прошла отлично. Её вылечили. Зря она так нападала на несчастного GH-7, все теперь будет хорошо. У нее есть решение.

— Так что ты думаешь?..

Одного же раза хватило?

— Что ты?..

Что если ей придется каждый раз колоть себе инъекцию в бедро, чтобы не видеть кошмаров? Она будет?

— Рей!

Она хлопнула глазами. У нее под локтями был стол, под задницей — топчан. Финн смотрел на нее круглыми глазами. Он что-то говорил, да? Он точно что-то говорил.

— Прости, я задумалась.

***

Её обнимали. Она лежала щекой на чужом плече, обхватив большого и теплого человека руками и ногами — и ей было так спокойно, как никогда раньше. Ей нужно было знать. Нужно было посмотреть. Рей разжала руки — и медленно отодвинулась, выплетаясь, расплетаясь. Отделяясь.

У женщины было очень знакомое лицо, оно нависало над ней — Рей вспомнит, где его видела, если попытается — крупное и вытянутое, темноглазое, с затянутыми наверх темными волосами. Женщина улыбалась. Рей завороженно смотрела на свои крохотные пальцы в ее ладонях.

Рей ударило в грудь.

— Не трогай. Не твое.

Шум вентиляционной системы бурился ей в мозг.

— Я не хочу быть в чужой голове!

Пол ударил ее по ступням.

— Шпионишь, — Рей дернулась назад. Вентиляционный шум закручивался в ее ушах, смешиваясь с ее собственным шумным дыханием.

Просто дыши. Просто…

Комната была маленькая и темная. Стены подсвечивались. Огоньки на потолке горели ровно. Бен сидел на узкой койке, сгорбившись, поджав одну ногу к груди. Босой. В черном.

У нее дрожала нижняя губа — ведь все же было хорошо. Все ведь было нормально! Она избавилась от вот этого, а теперь мертвый человек в черном опять…

Бен дернул головой и посмотрел на нее снизу вверх, налипшие на лоб волосы влажно перечеркивали его лицо — единственное было пятно во всей комнате:

— Ты вообще спишь?

Она расхохоталась.

Это больше было похоже на припадок: она стояла, дрожа руками и губой, и не могла прекратить булькать. Просто вдохнуть было тяжело.

Рей грохнулась на пол и села, как садилась медитировать.

Его щеки перестали быть единственным белым пятном в этой комнате и стали единственным горячим красным пятном. Как можно сидеть с волосами у тебя на лице, из которых хорошо если торчит нос и, возможно, глаза? У Рей все еще подрагивала грудная клетка. Бен у нее перед глазами все сильнее и сильнее размывался.

— Что такого смешного?

Она покачала головой, сжав губы.

— Не твое дело, — она вытерла лицо ладонью и всхлипнула. Если не случится чего-нибудь странного, если кровь не потечет с потолка, если эту комнату не зальет ни песком, ни водой, может, на этот раз все по-настоящему.

В каком же она отчаянии, если рада непрошенному сеансу связи? Она же именно от этого хотела избавиться! С этого всего началось!

Рей нервно, влажно хихикнула. Лицо у него Бена еще полыхало.

— Подай мне…

— Нет.

Бен поджал губы и стал еще темнее:

— Ну что, она все еще думает, что наконец-то нашла себе нормального ребенка?

Рей на секунду остановилась, подбирая слова. Она с ним Лею обсуждать не будет — ни сейчас, ни… Точно не сейчас.

— Я не собиралась влезать в твою голову. — От всех этих слез голова у нее теперь была легкая. Рей наконец-то смогла толком сфокусироваться — Бен шевелил пальцами, как будто что-то перебирал. — Что ты делаешь?

— А на что похоже? — Люди такого роста не должны уметь возмущенно надувать губы и зачесывать длинные волосы себе на лицо.

Рей честно пожала плечами:

— Похоже, что ты ломаешь мини-бластер.

— Я его чищу.

— А вот на это не похоже.

Бен буркнул:

— Смейся.

Рей спокойно кивнула в ответ:

— Смеюсь.

— Ты здесь сидишь на вражеской…

— Вражеском полу?

— Ты сидишь на вражеском полу…

— Ага, коварно спроецировавшись…

Он грохнул то, что, возможно, все еще было бластером, независимо от его вмешательства, и зыркнул на нее блестящими, острыми глазами:

— Думаешь, это игрушки?! Если бы тебя увидели, когда ты влезла в обсуждение…

— Я спала! Это был кошмар!

Бен кивнул с энтузиазмом:

— Это абсолютно точно был кошмар!

— Не обязательно было швырять в меня мусором!

— Ты шпионила! — когда он кричал, у него влажно блестела полоска кожи над губой.

— Я спала!

— Ты шпионила!

— Я буквально уснула и очнулась в вашем бардаке! Я решила, что не буду с тобой связываться и поставила блок! Но когда я сплю, он на работает! У меня в голове по ночам мешанина из того, что есть и что может быть! Доволен?!

Она оба замолчали, тяжело дыша.

А она еще думала, что те секунды понимания провели между ними двумя нить, которую нельзя порвать — дурацкую нитку, но ни у кого больше такой нет. Несколько секунд глупой нежности, которые почти заставили ее поверить, что можно понимать друг друга без слов, и тянуться друг к другу очень страшно, но если дотянешься, больше никогда не будешь одна.

Все-таки, когда пытаешься выжить в красной комнате и двигаешься на мышечной памяти и адреналине, главное, потом не выдумывать себе всякого.

Бен свой выбор сделал.

— Ты решила отрезать себя от Силы?

— Не от Силы, а от тебя, — Рей кивнула на бластер и добавила так спокойно, как смогла: –хватал бы сразу за горло. Зачем было ломать технику?

Он потянулся и нашарил на полу бластер — какого качества на нем был блокиратор, что он так ни разу случайно не выстрелил? Может, правда, он до этого уже не работал.

— Ты только что назвала его мусором.

— Теперь-то он действительно мусор…

Посмотреть бы на него ближе, может, она смогла бы что-то сделать. Бен отодвинулся назад и криво поджал губы:

— Было слишком далеко.

— Что?

— Тебя в той комнате не было, — он сделал паузу и повел плечом, — не думаю, что дотянулся бы. Туда, где ты была.

Она отстраненно подумала: они про нее сейчас говорят. Про ее шею. О том, чтобы душить ее.

— Уже боишься сделать что-нибудь на так, потому что она в тебе разочаруется?

Рей глянула на него, как будто в первый раз увидела: Бен смотрел на нее со своей дурацкой койки, выглядывая из-за полога спутанных волос, человек со слишком крупными конечностями и патологической тягой к черной одежде.

— Я больше не буду с тобой связываться.

Бен язвительно скривился:

— Как? Перестанешь спать?

— А почему не спишь ты?! — она сможет подключиться к нему, если он будет спать? Может, это решение — высчитать и не совпадать с ним временами суток?

Глаза у Бена на секунду стали растерянные, а потом он потом он опять сгорбился и пожал плечами:

— У нас утро.

***

Возможно, ей нужно просто больше тренироваться — так старательно, чтобы спать без кошмаров.

***

Океан шумел. Вид открывался впечатляющий, жаль, она здесь не для этого.

— В Сопротивлении тебя морят голодом?

Рей молчала. Бен стоял у нее за спиной.

— Передумала?

Она скинула сапоги. У нее в руках был меч, и это было хорошо.

— А.

У него не было меча. Ну и ладно. Его проблемы.

Они кружили друг напротив друга. Рей сделала выпад — Бен перехватил рукоятку, сжал пальцами поверх ее ладоней, удерживая меч в сантиметрах от своего лица. Воняло жжеными волосами. Клинок почти касался его шеи, и Рей давила, чувствуя, как рукоятка скользит под пальцами.

Она так больше не может. Если она не в состоянии перерубить нитку связи, она попытается хотя бы уничтожить источник. Звучало слишком патетично, особенно, когда ты голыми пятками топчешь темную скалу в полусне, где чувствуешь все так избирательно, что хочется рычать.

Она это прекратит. Она навсегда это прекратит. Рей рвалась вперед — Бен уходил от ударов, пытался отбросить ее Силой, хрипел прерывисто, как будто она успела его загнать.

Она это закончит!

Меч звякнул на камнях, на ходу вышибая искры. Погас. Не важно. Если нужно — она удавит его собственными руками, ничего страшного, зачем ей меч? Можно взять что угодно другое, что подвернется под руку. Вот, например, иксвинг хорошо горит вдалеке. На этом истребителе он сюда прилетел? Какая разница, главное что…

Рей дернула рукой и окаменела.

Не может быть.

— Мы сражаемся или нет? — недоуменно спросил Бен. Когда она не отреагировала никак, спросил: — Что?

— Я тебя убила.

Он потянулся и протер лицо рукавом, только и сделал, что размазал по щекам пот вперемешку с копотью:

— Еще нет.

— Я тебя убила. Здесь, — Рей вытянула руку, указывая: — У тебя не было меча, я была босая. Я взяла кусок металлолома из сбитого иксвинга…

— Ну да. Конечно.

Рей не остаовилась:

— Я воткнула его тебе в горло, и ты умер тут. Вот здесь, — она тронула землю босой ногой. — Я видела, как я тебя убила.

— И?

Она подняла на него глаза.

— Ты разве не этим сейчас пыталась заняться?

Что она должна была сказать? Усталость наваливалась, как будто она не спала прямо сейчас. Наверное, такой сон все-таки не считается.

Бен сказал негромко:

— Не думаю, что я тут умру, — у него лоб все еще был мокрый и по вискам катились капли, волосы с лица он убирать не стал.

Она сказала ему, как все случится, значит, он теперь будет готов и сможет отразить ее атаку. У него была дурная привычка надувать губы даже посреди битвы. Она чувствовала себя смертельно уставшей. Она была так уверена — а теперь споткнулась, и что теперь делать?

Какая это теперь была битва?

Он смотрел молча, высокий, в черном, с открытым горлом. Волосы у него от влаги чуть завились. Что ему сейчас не сказать вслух что-то вроде: примкни к Темной Стороне! Примкни! — чтобы она опять разозлилась?

Ну давай. Ты не можешь не нести всякий бред в самые неподходящие моменты. Давай. Крикни что-нибудь идиотское.

Злиться не получалось, она слишком устала. Бен молчал, ступни холодило, небо давило ей на виски. Рукоятка в ладонях была неприятно влажной, и Рей прицепила ее к поясу.

***

— Ты сдалась? — у Финна в голосе сквозило недоверие. Она не смогла сдержаться и рассмеялась ему в лицо:

— Ты же хотел, чтобы я, наконец, отдала себя в руки медперсонала, — Рей оперлась на локоть. Койки в импровизированном госпитале были узкие. — И вот я здесь. Привязана к постели.

Она опять рассмеялась. GH-7 бормотал что-то о препаратах, не слишком громко. Перед ним ей нужно будет извиниться. Старый дроид не виноват в том, что у нее такая жизнь.

— Нет, в смысле, как хорошо, что ты сдалась! Замечательно. Я принесу тебе что-нибудь.

— Какой-нибудь деликатесный сухпаек?

— Возможно, — Финн рассмеялся. Она давно не видела его таким. Ему как будто полегчало. Из-за нее? Правда? Когда Финн обнял ее на прощание и, все еще сияя, прикрыл за собой дверь, Рей подождала несколько секунд — отсчитала несколько ударов сердца — и сказала в потолок:

— Я не самоубийца.

Она медленно повернула голову. Бен сидел в воздухе, как привидение, в черном под горло, со странно зачесанными назад волосами. Интересно, на чем он сидит? Где бы он ни сидел.

Бен еле заметно пожал плечами:

— Твое дело.

— Я найду какой-нибудь другой способ от этого избавиться.

Такой, который ее не убьет. А ведь она бы сделала Сопротивлению такой подарок, если бы его убила, — Рей медленно вдохнула через нос и выдохнула ртом. Хорошо бы узнать заранее, будут ли их сны и дальше друг в друга просачиваться. Может, когда-нибудь он увидит, как она его убила на черных камнях.

— «От этого», — пауза. — От меня то есть.

Гнев и обида подкатили к горлу. Это были чужие гнев и обида или ее собственные?

Рей прикрыла глаза:

— Пока я буду спать, можешь морально готовиться к трибуналу, — язык с каждой секундой становился все неповоротливее, она могла уснуть где угодно, это была ее суперспособность, а больничная койка не хуже других мест походит для сна. — Где тебя… судить за военные… преступ…

Постельное легонько уходило у нее из-под щеки. В приглушенном шуме медблока ей было слышно, как Бен негромко сказал:

— Спокойной ночи, — и его тон ее даже почти не удивил.

Она найдет решение.


End file.
